


Disappointment

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Robin Reversal AU [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe being Bruce's partner wasn't what he wanted after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really an argument, more just 12/13yo Dickie getting frustrated with Bruce’s expectations and quietness, post-lost in time. Also, not exactly ending badly. Probably could have gone more into it. Another one of those ones I didn’t really follow the guidelines given, oops.

The car was barely parked before Bruce exited the vehicle. Dick ducked his head and followed silently. It was still weird that the older man was back. Dick wasn’t used to his fighting style yet, or his commands. Tim and Stephanie had both said it would take a while to get used to, but it’d already been _six months_.

And now Dick screwed up. Or, at least, Bruce _thought_ he did.

“I’m trying, B. You know that.” Dick said timidly. Bruce didn’t look at him, still stomping over the computer. He pulled back the cowl, plopping into the chair. “It’s a…difficult transition.”

“Then try harder.”

It wasn’t said maliciously, or even harshly, but Dick found himself gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists anyway. “And how do I do that?” He couldn’t stop himself from snapping. “You’ve said that four times this week. ‘Try harder, Dick.’ Or ‘You need to do this better.’ Okay, fine. I will! But how am I supposed to do that? You’re not giving me any instruction, here!”

Bruce didn’t turn, still typing quickly on the computer.

“At least when _Damian_ told me to try harder, he’d give me different methods on how to do that.” Dick felt smug when Bruce’s fingers froze over the keys. “He gave actual _instructions_. Tips and hints and shortcuts. Despite what you think of him, he didn’t just give _orders_. He never left me to train by _myself_.”

There was a pause, and Bruce turned his head slightly. He still wasn’t looking at Dick, but at least the child knew he had the man’s attention. “Damian is…reckless. What he taught you was-”

Dick felt his nails dig into his palms, painful even through the gloves. “He’s _not_.” Dick hissed. “He’s just a better Batman than you are, and you don’t like that.”

Bruce’s jaw visibly tightened. “You’re tired, Dick. Go upstairs and get some sleep. You deserve it.”

“That’s not going to work this time, B.” Dick challenged, taking a few steps towards the computer. “Why won’t you talk to me? You used to talk to us all the time. What…what did the time stream _do_ to you?”

Bruce glanced away then. The two remained in silence for over a minute.

Finally, Dick couldn’t take it. It had been the same, every day for the past six months.  He threw his hands up, backing away. “Fine, don’t talk to me then. I won’t force you. Just call me when you want to.”

Dick heard the squeak of the chair as he turned back towards the parking area, towards his bike. “Where…” Bruce asked, his voice tight. “Dick, where are you going?”

“Out.”

“Dick-”

“Not out to fight. We did our patrol routes.” Dick drawled, throwing a leg over the motorcycle. “Just…out.”

As he turned the engine, he saw Bruce approach the railing out of the corner of his eye. “When will you be back?”

Dick stuck his tongue in his cheek and shrugged. “Whenever you’re willing to be my _partner_ , not my _boss_?”

Bruce nodded slowly. His quiet voice was almost drowned out by the motor when he said, “I’m sorry, Dick.”

“Yeah,” Dick sighed as he turned his bike and started down the tunnel. “Me too.”

~

Damian couldn’t say he was surprised. He’d felt the tension between Father and Grayson for months.

What did surprise him, though, was that the child had found him _here_. One of the oldest and most popular restaurants in Gotham. You had to get a reservation a year in advance and anything less than formal attire was turned away at the door.

He’d been on a date. More for the public image than the fact that he liked the girl, but she was interesting enough to spend an evening with. She was describing the time she fought off poachers in Africa when they heard a commotion in the lobby. Seconds later, Dick came through the main doors, baggy hoody and sweatpants barely concealing his Robin uniform underneath. He spotted Damian instantly and began maneuvering between tables.

“Damian!” Dick called brightly, popping up next to him. He took in the woman across the table and bowed to her graciously. Damian glanced behind him to see Tim holding back the host, obviously quickly explaining something.

“Richard, is everything okay?” Damian asked politely, taking hold of Dick’s arm.

“Um…yes.” Dick said flatly. “I was just wondering if I could…ah, well. Can I stay with you for a while?”

Damian blinked. “What? Why?”

“Because Tim said his neighborhood is too dangerous.” Dick explained, like it all made sense. “I would have just gone to the penthouse already, but _apparently_ you changed all the locks!”

“Why were you going to stay with Drake?” Damian demanded. “What’s happened?”

“Your-” Dick glanced over at Damian’s date. “-er… _our_ dad happened.”

“Oh.” Damian glanced back to the main doors. The host was gone, but Tim was standing there expectantly, arms crossed, watching them. Damian sighed, tossing his napkin onto the table. “I am so terribly sorry Monika, but there appears to be a slight family emergency. Might we reschedule for another night?”

“Of course.” The woman smiled as Damian laid money on the table. Dick instantly latched onto his arm, pulling him across the floor. She laughed and raised her voice. “I’ll call you.”

~

“Damian-”

“Look, I don’t care, Father, about what you said or did.” Damian’s voice was tinny on the telephone. “All I care about is the fact that Grayson sought Drake, Todd and myself out in the middle of the night, then cried and complained about _you_ until dawn.”

Bruce felt guilt swirling in his stomach.

“So whatever you did or didn’t do, you’re going to have to figure out how to fix it before I even _think_ of sending him back to the manor.” Damian continued. “Until then, he will be staying with me at Wayne Tower, and patrolling as Robin with Todd or myself in the meantime. Understood?”

“Understood.” Bruce agreed.

“And don’t be shocked if you get a visit from one Red Hood. He seemed to be the most displeased by Grayson’s complaints about you.” Damian added in afterthought. After a moment he sighed. “Grayson wanted nothing more than to work with you, you know that? Be the Robin to _your_ Batman.”

“I’m aware.”

“He’s already had to settle for me once.” Damian muttered, almost sadly. “Try not to be another disappointment he has to endure.”

“Damian, you weren’t…” But Bruce trailed off with an exhale. “I won’t be, I promise.”

“Good.” Damian said blankly. Suddenly there was a voice in the background. Damian said a few words to it, then scoffed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Father. As I mentioned, Drake wishes to talk to you about this subject face to face. I am going to try and persuade him not to bring his guns along. Todd apparently has not had any luck doing so.”

“Oh. Uh, well. Yes, of course.” Bruce nodded, even though his son couldn’t see him. “Thank you, Damian. For all of this.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Damian snorted. Without another word, the line suddenly clicked dead.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Robin Reversal AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/robin-reversal-au)   
> 


End file.
